Another day As a Teenage Veela
by AbusiveCupcake
Summary: A potions room, A so-called lost cat and exploding cauldrons. Yep it's all a setup to save Draco Malfoy's life. One-shot. WARNING CONTAINS BROKEN GLASS AND A PISSED HERMIONE!


**A/N: So we got a Sneaky Snape who, with the help from Blaise, Harry and Ron, practically bring Draco (veela) back from the brink of death. How you ask? Why, by locking him in the potions room with an unsuspecting Gryffindor. Who? Well I give you one guess.**

**Rating is just in case, also writing this a night as I can write easier then so boom! If there are mistakes do tell me and I'll possibly fix them if you're nice to me. :D**

Snape's Pov

_Eighth time this bloody week. _I rush down the halls to the Hospital Wing, to find Pomfrey trying to calm down my Godson. _Why can't he claim her already. He has the bloody law on his side, and once he claims her she won't care how he did it._

"Poppy, I'll take over." The Medi-witch huffs in response and heads back to her office. I look at the wide eyed blonde strapped to the bed.

"Draco, take this it will help you" his normally silver eyes are pitch black, when I take a step he growls at me. I roll my eyes and advance, holding his head up whilst I pour the violet potion down his throat. Instantly he is calmed and normal.

"You have to claim her, you will die within the next week" I warn whilst un-strapping his restrains.

"I can't do that to her, just the idea makes me want to hid in a hole and die. She hates me and I can't change that in time, she may be forgiving enough to overlook certain things, but the whole 'getting tortured by my aunt in my house and I did nothing about it' really hurt her." He explains then leaves the hospital.

_Stupid child, okay that's it Severus we are going to fix this and I know the people to do it. _I head out of the Hospital wing and into the Hall, where I find the three students I need.

Harry's Pov

"SO you're telling us, that Malfoy is a Male Veela and is going to die soon, if we don't get his Mate for him. Pardon me Professor but what has that got to do with me a Ron?" _if this bastard thinks we are helping Malfoy he has another thing coming._

"Well, Potter, it seems his Mate is a very close friend of yours." He raises an eyebrow. It clicks in my head.

"I see"

"What? Harry who is it? Seriously cose I gotta go meet 'Mione. We are going to have ice cream in Hogsmeade you know that" I turn to my Ginger companion and slap the back of his head.

"Thank you Mr Potter."

"No problem, Ron, Hermione is Malfoy's Mate" I watch his face drop and grow red.

"Well then ferret boy can go die"

"Oi Weasel that's my best mate you're talking about" Zambini interjects.

"SO, he can't have 'Mione" I slap him again. This time he turns to me red faced.

"You're siding with them?! Harry I thought you was a good person not like this two" to motions between Snape and Zambini. I roll my eyes and turn to Snape.

"What we gotta do?" the Potion's master smiles and explains the plan.

Hermione's Pov

"Hermione!" I snap my head up to see my two best friends out of breath and red-faced.

"What now? Forgot a homework? Or is it you need more ingredients from Snape's cupboard?" _Bloody boys, can't keep out of trouble. _

"Neither, Croakshanks is in Snape's room, and Ron tried to get him out but he attacked us and Snape said if 'we don't get the thing out he will boil him up and feed him to the giant squid'" Harry explains, pulling a Snape accent for the reason. I quickly throw down my books and rush off to the dungeons.

Draco's Pov

"Draco!"

"What do you want Blaise? I'm writing my will" I snap at him. the Italian is out of breath with sweat running down his face.

"It's Hermione, she needs help. Explosion in potions room, stuck under bookshelf. Can't get in because of unstable potions, Snape stuc-"Before he can finish I'm out the door rushing to the Dungeons.

Hermione's Pov

"Croakshanks? Croakshanks? Where is he? Maybe he left" I walk behind Snape's desk and look under it.

The door slams i jump up from behind the desk to see Malfoy, stood in the doorway looking around frantically.

"Hermione? Omg your okay? Wait I thought there was an explosion?" just as he says, he is thrown forwards landing heavily on the ground and the door is slammed behind him.

"We will let you out in a couple hours." Snape's voice speaks through the door. Malfoy stiffens to the sound.

"You can't do this it's not fair! She doesn't understand it is wrong!" he screams whilst punching the door.

"She wouldn't accept me so just fucking open this door! I understand she won't so open this door before I hex you into next year!" his fist starts to bleed where he is punching the door.

"Ask her" Harry voice suggests.

"Harry!? You fucker you're in with whatever this is too? Explain before I flip and help Malfoy hex you!" I call out at him.

"'Mione we can't tell you only Malfoy can" Ron's voice calls. I take my wand out and point it at the door.

"Malfoy move. Bombarda!" the spell hit the door, but nothing happens I growl and throw several more Bomardas at the door.

"Miss Granger, I have protected it, so there is no point in trying to get out, only I can open it" Snape calls in. With a huff I have one of my light bulb moments.

"Then I will just start by blowing up things in here one cauldron at a time" i point my wand at the closest empty cauldron.

"Bombarda!" Malfoy and I duck from the shattered pieces.

"Granger, what the fuck are you doing?" Malfoy hisses at me.

"Well... if he wants this room in one piece he better open that fucking door." I hiss back and blow up another cauldron.

Snape's Pov

"She's blowing up my cauldrons!" I growl.

"We have to let them out" I reach for the handle, but Potter stops me.

"Professor you can just magic them back intact. This is a Hermione plan, honestly (smash) just wait a little longer (smash) actually i think she's moved on from the cauldrons (smash) yep she's onto glass now" Potter explains. (smash)

"That's it" I open the door and body bind the pair of students in my room.

"Took you long enough now if you can let me go I can go back to the Potion essay that you set" the witch sneers.

"You have three more days but I doubt you will get it done once Mr Malfoy here has finally claimed you." I sneer back at her. Her eyes widen then widen again with realisation.

"Malfoy are you a Male Veela?" she asks. _No wonder she's called the brightest witch of her age. _

"Um... maybe" the blonde avoid eye contact with her; I notice the colour of his eyes starts to grow black.

"And I'm guessing I'm his _mate._ You do know you could have asked. I know about Veelas not just because of Fleur but because I did reading about them."

"And why did you do that?"

"For fun. But that's not the point. I know you will die and because of the War and shitz, you thought I would let you die. Dude I may hate you but you saved me in the final battle I owe you, also it explains why you killed Lucius, but back to the situation. Malfoy honestly you used to take the piss out of the fact Gryffindors are so forgiving and brave, and you thought I wouldn't forgive you fully? Man you are as dumb as I thought you was." Harry slaps her on the back of the head.

"Oi, Don't think I'm not going to hex you once this is all over" she hisses at Potter.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Snape" his puts his hands up in surrender and points at me. I shrug then sit on a stool.

"So, you would have just let me? Not made me earn your trust or wait until I'm on the brink of death?" Malfoy asks her in disbelief. She turns to him.

"Well, yeah. I am NOT a heartless bitch, I would be happy to help you. But first," she faces me, "Seriously? You thought you could just lock us in here that is the most stupid idea I have ever heard and if you don't let me leave with Draco in exactly thirty seconds you will be in the hospital wing quicker than you can say Merlin's Beard" she growls. I am quite taken back by the aggressiveness in her voice, but Finite the charm and she takes Malfoy's Hand and heads for the door.

"OH by the way Snape?" I turn to face her and she smirks at me, whilst putting her wand away. Mr Weasley, Potter and Zambini all burst out laughing.

" That's my Girl" Draco smirks and they leave.

"Okay what did she do?" I put my best 'scary face on' but that just causes them to laugh more. Turning to the mirror on the wall, my jaw drops almost to the floor.

Harry's Pov

"PINK! She turned my hair pink!" the Professor screams. I quickly enlarger the camera Colin gave me and snap a picture of him before running out the potions room with Ron and Blaise right behind me.

"POTTER! COME BACK WITH THAT PHOTO!" We burst out laughing whilst running down the halls.

"Good thing we don't have Potion's till Monday!" we laugh then head out separate ways.

When me and Ron get back to the common room we hear a number of noises.

Moans, grunts and screams can be heard from the girl's dormitories. I raise an eyebrow at Ron, who in turn shrugs and sets up wizard's chess. I sit next to him and we start playing.

FEW MOMENTS LATER

"DRDRDRDRACO!" I snap my head up at the noise. I turn Ron whose face is scarlet red.

"HHHERMIONE!" I cough at the sound of our old enemy crying out my best friend's name. I unconsciously shiver at the images that appear in my mind.

I turn back to the game and move one more time...

"CHECKMATE! OH YEAH SUCK IT UP RON I BEAT YOU, I FINALLY BEAT YOU!" I run around the table, jumping over the sofa and skid on my knees across the floor.

"Think he's happy?" I hear a giggle and behind me and turn to see Hermione and Malfoy stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching him. I stand and pull out the picture passing it to them.

"I never thought you Gryffindors could be so Slytherin, but then again I never thought I would be alive and the equivalent of married" Malfoy laughs and kisses Hermione passionately, both me and Ron both gag at the site and I nick the photo back.

"Never going to get used to that site" The ginger nods towards the kissing couple, i shrug and set the game back up.

"Ready to loss again?" I joke and we start playing again.


End file.
